1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine accepting a side bet and a control method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, gaming machines capable of accepting a side bet different from a normal bet have been provided.
For example, Patent Documents 1 to 3 disclose gaming machines in which a sub game (side game) is played aside from a basic game (normal Blackjack game) on condition that a side bet has been placed.
Further, card games such as poker, Blackjack, and baccarat have been known as games in which playing cards (hereinafter also referred to simply as cards) are used. In recent years, gaming machines capable of executing such a card game have appeared. Some of those gaming machines have a plurality of terminals (for example, see Patent Document 4). In such a gaming machine, multiple players can play a card game at the respective terminals.
Patent Document 1: AU 711529
Patent Document 2: AU 764953
Patent Document 3: US 2008/0227513-A1
Patent Document 4: US 2008/0227539-A1